teamstarkidfansfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Musical B@tman
Holy Musical [mailto:B@tman B@tman] Act 1 The show opens with young billionaire [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Wayne Bruce Wayne] witnessing his parents get mugged and shot by a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Chill nameless villain]. As he grows up, Bruce vows to seek out and destroy evil so that what happened to him will never happen again, deciding to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Musical_B@man!# dress] up as a giant bat and fight crime as the masked vigilante "Batman" ("Holy Musical B@man!"). Batman is universally loved by the citizens of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham City] for being a dark and angsty [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-hero anti-hero]. This is despite the fact that Batman irrationally hates them all, holding the people of Gotham responsible for letting his parents die and considering them all (potential) criminals. He arrives at a ceremony to receive the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freedom_of_the_City Key To The City] from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Gordon_(comics) Commissioner Gordon], but clashes with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman Superman], a smug and all-powerful superhero from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolis_(comics) Metropolis] who constantly upstages Batman (but is secretly jealous of his popularity). After leaving the ceremony in a huff and arriving home, Batman laments his loneliness with his loyal butler [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfred_Pennyworth Alfred Pennyworth] ("Dark, Sad, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Musical_B@man!# Lonely], Knight"). Superman, also feeling lonely due to his lack of popularity, calls Batman and leaves an apologetic voicemail, inviting him to an upcoming battle with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon_Grundy_(comics) Solomon Grundy] that he's trying to organise with other heroes. The Council of Rogues, a group of Gotham's most [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Musical_B@man!# famous] super-villains, meet to discuss how Batman is foiling all of their crimes ("Rogues Are We"). Their meeting is interrupted by Sweet Tooth, the newest villain in town, who swiftly seizes control of the Rogues. Under his leadership, he hatches a plan to rouse every villain in Gotham, no matter how lame or derivative, and kill Batman by overwhelming him with sheer numbers ("Rogues Are We (Reprise)"). Batman is crying in his room when Alfred introduces him to a visitor: the orphaned acrobat [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Grayson Dick Grayson]. Batman and Dick realize they have a lot in common and quickly strike up a friendship. Bruce reveals his secret identity as Batman, to which Dick reveals that he wishes to become his sidekick, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_(comics) Robin]. Together they set out and take on the hordes of lame new villains plaguing Gotham, both happier than they have ever been. ("Dynamic Duet"). Act 2 The citizens of Gotham react badly to Robin, feeling that his wisecracking and light-hearted antics detract from Batman's image as a lone, dark anti-hero ("Robin Sucks"). Meanwhile, Superman grows even more jealous of Batman and his new friendship after no-one showed up to his Solomon Grundy battle. While rescuing a civilian, Robin is captured by Sweet Tooth, who also takes three thousand people hostage in Gotham Square. Sweet Tooth then sets up a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebook Facebook] poll, letting the people of Gotham decide whether he kills Robin or poisons the water supply with a lethally-sour [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warheads_(candy) Warhead]. Batman, believing that Gotham will choose to sacrifice Robin to save themselves, decides to rescue Robin and let Gotham City suffer the consequences. In response to this, President [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barack_Obama Barack Obama] enlists Superman to defeat Batman before he can rescue Robin and doom the citizens of Gotham ("The American Way"). Batman breaks through Sweet Tooth's barricade around Gotham Square and confronts the supervillain, who flees with Robin. Batman's pursuit is interrupted by Superman, and the two heroes fight each other ("To Be A Man"). Superman dominates the fight until Batman brings out a chunk of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kryptonite Kryptonite], weakening Superman and leaving him lying powerless in the street. Batman corners Sweet Tooth, but Sweet Tooth attempts to throw Robin into a vat of boiling hot chocolate. Batman saves Robin and lets Sweet Tooth fall into the vat instead, but not before Sweet Tooth activates the Warhead launch and successfully poisons the water supply. Robin is appalled that Batman would leave Gotham City to die, and after checking the Facebook poll, it is revealed that the people of Gotham chose to sacrifice themselves instead of killing Robin. Realising that he can believe in the people of Gotham City after all, Batman puts aside his pride and calls on Superman to save the day, mending the rift between them. Superman travels back in time by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman_(film) flying around the world until he reverses the rotation of the Earth], which allows him to intercept the Warhead before it can be deployed and throw it into the Sun. With their new friendship established, Superman and Batman form the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Friends Super Friends] with various other superheroes ("Super Friends").=